Szablon:News/archiwum2
25px Archiwum newsów 2008 Październik right|120px *Juventus - Torino 1:0! :Juventus króluje w Turynie! Stara Dama wygrała w dzisiejszych derbach z lokalnym rywalem Torino 1:0. Gola dającego zwycięstwo Bianconerim zdobył na początku drugiej odsłony spotkania Brazylijczyk Amauri. Mecz nie obfitował w okazje strzeleckie, najlepszą w pierwszej połowie zmarnował Marco Marchionni, którego strzał i dobitkę obronił Luca Calderoni. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się jednak świetnie dla Juve. Amauri znakomicie poradził sobie z Marco Di Loreto i strzałem z lewej strony znalazł drogę do siatki Toro. Później Granata starała się doprowadzić do remisu, jednak Bianconeri pewnie odpierali ataki "gości" i dowieźli do końca satysfakcjonujący ich wynik. :JUVENTUS-TORINO 1-0 (0-0) :Gol: 48’ Amauri. :JUVENTUS: Manninger; Grygera (46’ Mellberg), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro; Marchionni, Sissoko, Nedved, De Ceglie (64' Giovinco); Amauri (80' Iaquinta), Del Piero. :Rezerwowi: Chimenti, Manninger, Knezevic, Salihamidzic, Ekdal. :Trener: Ranieri. :TORINO: Calderoni; Diana, Natali, Di Loreto, Pisano; Abate, Zanetti, Barone, Rubin (57' Abbruscato); Rosina (83' Ventola); Bianchi (71' Amoruso). :Rezerwowi: Fontana, Colombo, Ogbonna, Saumel, Ventola. :Trener: De Biasi. :Sędzia: Rocchi (Florencja). :Żółte kartki: Sissoko, Barone, Giovinco, Di Loreto, Zanetti. :Widzów: 22.114 :Dochód: 676.660,00 *Juve w kolejce po Fabregasa? :Włoskie kluby: Juventus Turyn, Inter Mediolan i AC Milan stanęły do wyścigu po gwiazdę Arsenalu Londyn - Cesca Fabregasa. Według Tuttosport cena wywoławcza to 40 mln euro. Dalszy rozwój wydarzeń zależeć będzie od przebiegu rozmów Kanonierów z Hiszpanem na temat przedłużenia obecnej umowy. Fabregas wyznał, iż otrzymał kilka poważnych ofert z Włoch, ale ewentualny transfer spełzł na niczym. Na obecny stan rzeczy to Juventus, Inter i Milan są najbardziej zainteresowane sytuacją hiszpańskiego piłkarza. Włoska gazeta - Tuttosport napisała, że to właśnie powyższa trójka stanie do walki o podpis Fabregasa. Arsenal z kolei, za wszelką cenę chce zatrzymać swojego najbardziej wartościowego gracza, lecz jeśli na Emirates Stadium wpłynie odpowiednia oferta, będą musieli poważnie ją przeanalizować. Oczy świeżo upieczonego mistrza Europy zwrócone są w szczególności w kierunku Barcelony, gdzie wychował się piłkarsko. Jedna z wersji jego przyszłości mówi, że przed powrotem do ojczyzny zdecyduje się na grę w Serie A. right|120px *Camoranesi trenuje z drużyną :Dzisiaj odbył się przedostatni trening przed sobotnimi derbami. Po zwycięstwie nad Realem, a dwa dni przed kolejnym meczem, trener Ranieri bacznie obserwuje swoich zawodników, szczególnie tych kontuzjowanych, licząc po cichu, że z niektórych z nich - przynajmniej na 45 minut - będzie mógł skorzystać już w pojedynku z Torino. Wiadomo już, że Marchisio nie zagra przez najbliższe 25 dni, ale inny pomocnik może zdąży wyzdrowieć na czas - mowa o Mauro Camoranesim, który dzisiaj ćwiczył praktycznie z takim samym obciążeniem, jak zdrowi piłkarze. Drużyna sesję treningową rozpoczęłą od rozgrzewki, natomiast Chiellini pracował na sali gimnastycznej, a Zanetti, Zebina i Grygera trenowali osobno według indywidualnego reżimu, na szczęście czeski obrońca nie narzeka na żadne urazy. Natomiast trzej dostępni bramkarze: Manninger, Chimenti i Pinsoglio ćwiczyli ciężko pod okiem trenera Pellizzaro. *Bez kibiców Romy w Turynie :Włoska federacja potwierdziła oficjalnie, że kibice Romy nie będą mogli wejść na Stadio Olimpico podczas konfrontacji ze Starą Damą zaplanowanej na 1 listopada. Pojedynek odwiecznych rywali z Turynu i Rzymu - podobnie jak mecze Napoli z Regginą oraz Genoi z Cagliari z 29 października oraz Sampdoria - Torino z 2 listopada - uznano za spotkania wysokiego ryzyka i nie pojawią się na nich tifosi gości. Podjęto również decyzję dotyczącą kolejek dziewiątej i dziesiątej, konkretnie meczów Bologna - Juventus, Lazio - Catania oraz Siena - Fiorentina, na które kibice przyjezdnych będą mogli kupić osobiście po jednym bilecie. Nie zostaną wpuszczeni natomiast na San Siro fani Napoli, a ich wejściówki trafią do rossonerich posiadających kartę członkowską Cuore Rossonero. right|120px *Juve już myśli o derbach :Piłkarze Juventusu zebrali się dziś rano w Vinovo na pierwszej sesji treningowej po meczu z Realem i przed derbami Turynu. Ci z zawodników, którzy występowali we wczorajszym spotkaniu, odbyli lżejszy trening, a Del Piero, Legrottaglie i Chiellini pracowali na sali gimnastycznej. Wiadomo już, że Claudio Marchisio, który z powodu kontuzji musiał opuścić mecz przeciwko Królewskim w 37 minucie, nie wystąpi przez najbliższe 25 dni, ponieważ skręcił lewą nogę w kolanie. Natomiast forma Camoranesiego ulega poprawie, Mauro trenował dzisiaj razem z piłkarzami, choć się nie przemęczał, to później poszedł jeszcze na salę gimnastyczną. Możliwe, że skrzydłowy Azzurrich powróci do gry na mecz z Torino. Pierwsze kroki na murawie po kontuzji stawiał również Cristiano Zanetti, pomocnik Bianconerich powinien być gotowy do powrotu na początku listopada. *LM (3/6): Juventus 2-1 Real! :Juventus po bardzo emocjonującym spotkaniu pokonał w ramach 3 kolejki rozgrywek grupowych Ligi Mistrzów Real Madryt 2-1. Bramki zdobywali: w 5 minucie Alessandro Del Piero popisując się genialnym strzałem zza pola karnego, w 49 Amauri po doskonałym dośrodkowaniu od Pavla Nedveda, natomiast honorowe trafienie dla Królewskich zaliczył Ruud Van Nistelrooy w 66 minucie. Dzięki zwycięstwu nad Królewskimi Stara Dama awansowała na pierwsze miejsce w tabeli grupy H, wyprzedzając o jeden punkt Hiszpanów. W drugim spotkaniu Bate niespodziewanie zremisowało z Zenitem 1-1, dzięki czemu Białorusini z dwoma punktami zajmują trzecią lokatę. :Juventus - Real 2-1 (1-0) :bramki: 5' Del Piero, 49' Amauri - 66' Van Nistelrooy :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie (46' Mellberg), Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Marchisio (37' Salihamidzic), Sissoko, Nedved - Amauri (78' Iaquinta), Del Piero :Real: Casillas - Sergio Ramos, Cannavaro, Pepe, Heinze - Van der Vaart (76' Drenthe), Gago, Sneijder - Raul, Van Nistelrooy, Higuain (54' Robben) :żółta kartka: 49' Amauri right|120px *Znana kadra na mecz z Realem :Tak, jak spodziewał się Claudio Ranieri, dzisiejszy trening przyniósł parę pozytywnych wiadomości na temat przygotowania fizycznego trzech kontuzjowanych do tej pory zawodników. Okazuje się, że Vincenzo Iaquinta, Nicola Legrottaglie oraz Olof Mellberg są już w pełni sił i powrócą do składu na jutrzejszy mecz przeciwko Realowi Madryt. Tinkerman powołał łącznie 19 zawodników. :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Knezevic, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Nedved, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Marchionni, Rossi :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero *Buffon powalczy o Złotą Piłkę :Mimo kontuzji nikt nie zapomina o Gigim Buffonie. Poinformowano właśnie oficjalnie, że bramkarz Juventusu będzie jednym z kandydatów do tegorocznej edycji Złotej Piłki, nagrody przyznawanej przez France Football dla najlepszego piłkarza w Europie. Wyniki plebiscytu mają być znane drugiego grudnia. Buffon to jedyny piłkarz Juventusu na liście kandydatów i jeden z dwóch Włochów - oprócz niego jest jeszcze Luca Toni. Zresztą z Serie A pochodzi jeszcze dwójka nominowanych zawodników - to Kaka (zdobywca Złotej Piłki sprzed roku) oraz Zlatan Ibrahimovic. :Lista kandydatów:'''Emmanuel Adebayor (Togo, Arsenal Londyn), Sergio Aguero (Argentyna, Atletico Madryt), Andriej Arszawin (Rosja, Zenit Sankt Petersburg), Michael Ballack (Niemcy, Chelsea Londyn), Karim Benzema (Francja, Olympique Lyon), '''Gianluigi Buffon (Włochy, Juventus Turyn), Iker Casillas (Hiszpania, Real Madryt), Cristiano Ronaldo (Portugalia, Manchester United), Didier Drogba (Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej, Chelsea Londyn), Samuel Eto’o (Kamerun, FC Barcelona), Cesc Fabregas (Hiszpania, Arsenal Londyn), Fernando Torres (Hiszpania, FC Liverpool), Steven Gerrard (Anglia, FC Liverpool), Zlatan Ibrahimovic (Szwecja, Inter Mediolan), Kaka (Brazylia, AC Milan), Frank Lampard (Anglia, Chelsea Londyn), Lionel Messi (Argentyna, FC Barcelona), Pepe (Portugalia, Real Madryt), Franck Ribery (Francja, Bayern Monachium), Wayne Rooney (Anglia, Manchester United), Marcos Senna (Hiszpania, Villarreal), Sergio Ramos (Hiszpania, Real Madryt), Luca Toni (Włochy, Bayern Monachium), Edwin van der Sar (Holandia, Manchester United), Rafael van der Vaart (Holandia, HSV Hamburg/Real Madryt), Ruud van Nistelrooy (Holandia, Real Madryt), Nemanja Vidić (Serbia, Manchester United), David Villa (Hiszpania, Valencia CF), Xavi (Hiszpania, FC Barcelona), Jurij Żyrkow (Rosja, Zenit Sankt Petersburg) right|120px *Del Piero wiecznie głodny :Alessandro Del Piero nie może doczekać się najbliższego spotkania z Realem Madryt przyznając, że marzy mu się zwycięstwo Bianconerich. Stara Dama nie radzi sobie ostatnio najlepiej w Serie A, a już jutro czeka ją arcyważny mecz w Lidze Mistrzów przeciwko Realowi Madryt. Po zwycięstwie nad Zenitem i tylko remisie z Bate, podopieczni trenera Ranieriego muszą powalczyć na Stadio Olimpico o komplet punktów, postara się poprowadzić ich do tego kapitan, Alex Del Piero. "Gra w Lidze Mistrzów oznacza dla mnie bardzo wiele, ponieważ to rozgrywki, w których do tej pory regularnie grałem" przyznaje symbol Juve w wywiadzie dla oficjalnej strony UEFA. "Byłem z nimi wyjątkowo związany praktycznie co roku, raz wygrywając LM i trzykrotnie dochodząc do finału. Zresztą to najważniejsze trofeum w Europie. Cieszę się, że spędziłem tu tyle czasu, przeżywając te wszystkie zwycięstwa, pojedynki, czasem również porażki. Najważniejsze, że pracowałem przez te lata z ludźmi o takiej samej woli walki i chęci wygrywania. Razem z kolegami z drużyny mogę powiedzieć, że nauczyliśmy się bardzo wiele. Zostanę w Juve jeszcze przynajmniej dwa lata, ale już teraz cieszę się, że wszystkie sezony spędziłem w Turynie." *Kadra Realu na mecz z Juventusem :Bernd Schuster ogłosił już kadrę, którą zdecydował się powołać na mecz z Juventusem Turyn, rozgrywany w ramach trzeciej kolejki fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Do składu meczowego niespodziewanie powrócił Arjen Robben, który do niedawna zmagał się z kontuzją mięśnia. Swoich kontuzji nie zdążyli natomiast wyleczyć Guti oraz Mahamadou Diarra. Hiszpan walczy z kontuzją od niespełna miesiąca, Malijczyk powrócił z urazem z niedawnych spotkań reprezentacji. Listę kontuzjowanych uzupełniają Miguel Torres i Jordi Codina, natomiast Javier Saviola i Míchel Salgado nie znaleźli uznania w oczach trenera. :Bramkarze: Casillas, Dudek :Obrońcy: Ramos, Pepe, Cannavaro, Metzelder, Heinze, Marcelo :Pomocnicy: Gago, Javi García, Sneijder, Van der Vaart, Robben, Drenthe, De la Red :Napastnicy: Raúl, Van Nistelrooy, Higuaín right|120px *Chiellini krytykuje "głupie" Juve :Giorgio Chiellini jest zły, bo Juventus przez "głupie błędy" stracił zwycięstwo w spotkaniu z Napoli. "W trudnym momencie nie możemy tego ukrywać. Niestety, po raz kolejny odnosimy niezadowalający wynik i czujemy się fatalnie, bo przegraliśmy mecz, który mogliśmy spokojnie wygrać" przyznaje obrońca Bianconerich. "Po objęciu prowadzenia paradoksalnie zatrzymaliśmy się w miejscu i popełniliśmy dwa idiotyczne błędy. Na to pięć czy dziesięć minut straciliśmy koncentrację. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie już więcej na takie zachowanie, musimy skupiać się przez cały mecz. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, teraz trzeba myśleć już tylko o wtorkowej konfrontacji z Realem Madryt i modlić się, by odwrócić ten negatywny trend." Chiellini broni jednocześnie trenera Claudio Ranieriego przed nadmierną krytyką. "To niedorzeczne, by obwiniać o wszystko trenera, wystarczy spojrzeć na listę kontuzjowanych, prawda jest taka, że dysponujemy obecnie jedynie 14 zawodnikami." *Napoli - Juventus 2:1 :Juventus Turyn poniósł drugą porażkę z rzędu. Przerwa na mecze reprezentacji nie pomogła Bianconerim, którzy dziś polegli na Stadio San Paolo z Napoli 2:1. Po zaciętej, ale bezbramkowej pierwszej połowie, w 61 minucie spotkania to Stara Dama zdołała przerwać impas, kiedy dośrodkowanie z prawej strony Poulsena na gola zamienił Amauri. Zaledwie 3 minuty później odpowiedziało Napoli, gdy po dograniu Aronici piłkę w siatce umieścił Hamsik. Dla turyńczyków nie był to jednak koniec nieszczęść dzisiejszego wieczoru i w 80 minucie po fatalnym błędzie obrony zwycięską bramkę dla gospodarzy zdobył Lavezzi. :NAPOLI-JUVENTUS 2-1 (0-0) :Gole: 61' Amauri, 64 Hamsik, 80' Lavezzi. :NAPOLI: Iezzo; Santacroce, Cannavaro (64' Aronica), Contini; Maggio, Blasi, Gargano, Hamsik, Vitale (46' Mannini); Lavezzi, Zalayeta (68' Denis). :Rezerwowi: Navarro, Pazienza, Montervino, Russotto. :Trener: Reja. :JUVENTUS: Manninger; Grygera, Knezevic, Chiellini, Molinaro (83' Giovinco); Salihamidzic, Poulsen (74' Ekdal), Marchisio, Nedved; Amauri, Del Piero (68' De Ceglie). :Rezerwowi: Chimenti, Ariaudo, Marchionni, Rossi. :Trener: Ranieri. :Sędzia: Saccani (Mantova) :Zółte kartki: Poulsen, Molinaro, Gargano, Blasi, Salihamidzic, Lavezzi, Grygera. right|120px *Dwudziestka do Neapolu :Dwudziestu zawodników pojedzie do Neapolu na jutrzejszy wieczorny mecz na Stadio San Paolo. W składzie zabrakło w ostatniej chwili Tiago, który naciągnął mięsień w lewym udzie. Trener Claudio Ranieri zdecydował się powołać do kadry czterech zawodników z Primavery - są to: bramkarz Pinsoglio, obrońca Ariaudo oraz pomocnicy Rossi i Marrone. :Kadra na mecz z Napoli: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Knezevic, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Nedved, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Ekdal, Marchionni, Marrone, Rossi :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero *Juve i Inter negocjują transfer Ledesmy? :Agent Cristiana Ledesmy potwiedził, że Juventus Turyn i Inter Mediolan prowadzą rozmowy z rzymskim Lazio, które chce uniknąć wykorzystania przez piłkarza słynnego artykułu 17. przepisów FIFA. "Wiem, że zarówno Juve jak i Inter rozmawiali z prezydentem Claudio Lotito" - powiedział Vincenzo D'Ippolito serwisowi Sportal.it. "Poprosiliśmy o wyjaśnienie sytuacji na początku sezonu, tak się jednak nie stało, a teraz negocjacje z Lazio są całkowicie zablokowane. Nie byliśmy w tym celu nieugięci, ale sądzę, że drugiej stronie zabrakło odpowiedniego szacunku." Kontrakt Ledesmy wygasa w 2011 roku i w czerwcu mógłby on odejść za małą kwotę dzięki użyciu wspomnianego na początku artykułu. "Cristian ma kontrakt, ale może także użyć artykułu 17. by w czerwcu zostać wolnym piłkarzem. Z pewnością pozostanie w Rzymie do końca sezonu, a potem podejmie decyzję." Prezydent Lotito odwołał ostatnio spotkanie w sprawie przedłużenia przez Ledesmę kontraktu, co może sprawić, że dla piłkarza będzie to ostatni sezon w barwach Biancocelesti. Wśród drużyn do których może trafić wymienia się Juventus i Inter, a Lazio prawdopodobnie chętnie pozbyłoby się tego gracza już w styczniu. "W tej chwili nie mamy żadnych preferencji odnośnie Juve i Interu. Cristian nie boi się walki o swoje miejsce, dlatego przeanalizuje każdy aspekt, nie tylko techniczny i taktyczny. Każdy trener byłby zachwycony mając do swojej dyspozycji takiego piłkarza jak Ledesma, ponieważ pozwala on dobrze zrównoważyć zespół i jest cennym dodatkiem dla każdej drużyny. Nie miałby problemów ze znalezieniem sobie miejsca w Juve czy Interze." right|120px *Cabrini: To będzie otwarty mecz :Antonio Cabrini wypowiedział się na temat najbliższego spotkania Napoli - Juventus, które zostanie rozegrane na San Paolo w Neapolu w ramach 7 kolejki Serie A. Były gracz Bianconerich nie może doczekać się pojedynku pomiędzy Starą Damą a Partenopei, szczególnie, że obie ekipy przegrały swoje poprzednie ligowe mecze. "Myślę, że przerwa dobrze podziała na obie drużyny, które musiały uczestniczyć w rundach eliminacyjnych europejskich rozgrywek, przez co straciły wiele energii" uważa Cabrini w wywiadzie dla tuttonapoli.net. "Juventus wyjdzie na boisku bez presji zdobycia trzech punktów, ale z wielką ochotą na zwycięstwo. To typowa mentalność Bianconerich i mimo ostatniej krytyki ich ekipa chce przezwyciężyć ten trudny moment ze znaną tylko sobie klasą. Nawet jeśli sprawy nie idą w dobrym kierunku, to nie dochodzi do rozłamu w ekipie, ale do powrotu do założen z początku sezonu. Z drugiej strony silne Napoli poniosło dwie niezasłużone porażki i przed własną publicznością będzie chciało zaprezentować się jak najlepiej. Dlatego uważam, że czeka nas otwarty i bardzo wyrównany mecz." *Giovinco oficjalnie w Juve do 2013! :Kolejna wiadomość, na którą czekali z niecierpliwością kibice Juventusu: Sebastian Giovinco przedłużył kontrakt, który wiąże go ze Starą Damą do 2013 roku. Po roku od wypożyczenia do Empoli, w którym rozegrał swój pierwszy pełny sezon w Serie A, 21-latek powrócił latem do Turynu i już od początku rozgrywek otrzymał szansę od trenera Claudio Ranieriego. "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, nareszcie podpisuję kontrakt, na który tak długo czekałem. Mam nadzieję, że to dopiero początek mojej przygody w Juve i za pięć lat będę mógł ją ponownie przedłużyć. Chciałbym podziękować mojej rodzinie oraz pełnomocnikom, którzy towarzyszyli mi w ostatnich tygodniach. Nigdy nie było problemów w negocjacjach, po prostu obie strony musiały wypracować odpowiednie rozwiązania. Doszło do porozumienia, z czego jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni. Czuję dumę, że zapracowałem na zaufanie ze strony zarządu. Nie ukrywam, że całą swoją karierę chciałbym spędzić w Juve, a czymś niesamowitym byłoby zagrać kiedyś w jednej drużynie z moim bratem, Giuseppe. Sam trafiłem do Bianconerich mając osiem lat, od dziecka czuję się kibicem Juve i mieszkańcem Turynu, więc zrozumiałe, jak bardzo cieszę się, że mogę reprezentować biało-czarne barwy. Ale nie ma czasu na euforię, teraz muszę skupić się na meczu z Napoli, mogę w tym miejscu zapewnić, że zrobimy wszystko, by wygrać. Potem będzie idealny moment, by otworzyć szampana i uczcić nowy kontrakt." right|120px *Buon Compleanno, Treze! :15 październik 2008 to nie tylko data spotkań eliminacyjnych do Mistrzostw Świata 2010, jest to również ważne wydarzenie w kalendarzu Bianconerich. Otóż właśnie dzisiaj swoje 31 urodziny obchodzi David Trezeguet! Są to z pewnością szczególne urodziny dla snajpera Juventusu, gdyż po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie obchodzi ich wspólnie z kolegami z drużyny, a spędza je w Arezzo, gdzie przebywa na rehabilitacji w klinice San Giuseppe pod okiem doktora Giuliano Cerulli, który należał do sztabu medycznego operującego francuza. Program rehabilitacyjny zakończy się w ten weekend, a David na początku przyszłego tygodnia powróci do Turynu by razem ze sztabem medycznym uzgodnić nowy plan fizjoterapii i przypuszczalna datę powrotu. Tymczasem imieniu redakcji oraz całej społeczności kibiców Juventusu życzymy Trezegolowi szybkiego powrotu do pełnej sprawności oraz kolejnych sukcesów w biało-czarnych barwach! *Nowe Delle Alpi jak statek kosmiczny :Nowe Stadio Delle Alpi - domowy obiekt Juventusu idealnie wpisuje się w najnowsze trendy architektury - jest piękny (wyglądem przypomina nieco statek kosmiczny), do tego wielofunkcyjny oraz przestronny. Oficjalny projekt przewiduje, że Bianconeri przeniosą się na na nowy stadion w sezonie 2011/12, który rozwiązaniami nie będzie odbiegać od tych najnowocześniejszych w Anglii czy Niemczech. Oficjalna prezentacja makiety przygotowanej przez architektów ma mieć miejsce 27 października, a gościem honorowym całej ceremonii będzie sam Michel Platini. Podobno przewiduje się również rozbiórkę starego Delle Alpi, a zarząd Juve w ciągu najbliższych siedmiu dni podejmie decyzje, kiedy zostaną rozpoczęte prace. W założeniach nowy stadion będzie mieścić około 40 tysięcy kibiców, przewidziano również 120 miejsc dla VIPów. Planuje się, że przy stadionowy parking pomieści 5300 pojazdów, obszary dla handlu wewnątrz obiektu zajmą 12 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych, oraz kolejne 34 tysiące na zewnątrz. Pozostałe 30 tysięcy metrów zostanie spożytkowane na tereny zielone - parki itd. Podobno wielką niespodzianką ma być powłoka stadionu, pokryta płytami z aluminium i teflonu w kolorach czarnym oraz białym. right|120px *Dobry początek sezonu w wykonaniu Primavery :Młodzieżowa ekipa Juventusu prowadzona przez trenera Maddaloniego odniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo w nowym sezonie, pokonując Livorno 1-0. Spotkanie odbyło się na obiekcie Chisoli w Vinovo i było bardzo emocjonujące, szczególnie w pierwszej połowie. Najpierw Bianconeri dwukrotnie trafili w słupek - najpierw uczynił to Immobile, później Esposito. To właśnie po uderzeniu tego drugiego padła decydująca bramka w 24 minucie - po odbiciu od aluminium, futbolówka spadła pod nogi Dauda, który strzałem lewą nogą umieścił ją w siatce. Jeszcze przed końcem pierwszej odsłony Livorno wyrównało, ale sędzia bramki nie uznał, a po chwili znakomitej okazji dla Juve nie wykorzystał Rossi. Drugie 45 minut było mniej ciekawe, ale po upływie około pół godziny obie ekipy stworzyły dwie dogodne sytuacje strzeleckie - Sani z Livorno zmusił do interwencji Pinsoglio, a później ponownie Rossi nie był w stanie skierować piłki do bramki. W samej końcówce bliski szczęscia mógł być Duravia, ale na jego drodze stanął golkiper Livorno, a już w doliczonym czasie gry goście o mały włos nie wyrównali, na szczęście znowu znakomitą paradą popisał się Pinsoglio, przypieczętując w ten sposób zwycięstwo Starej Damy. *Toure: Chcę do Juve :Pomocnik Barcelony Yaya Toure chciałby przenieść się do Juventusu już w styczniowym okienku transferowym. Linia pomocy Starej Damy wciąż nie wygląda odpowiednio mocno i tej sytuacji nie zmieniło przyjście do Turynu Christiana Poulsena. Włoska prasa sugeruje teraz, że Bianconeri chcieliby pozyskać reprezentanta Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej, którego Barca jest gotowa sprzedaż już za 10 mln euro. "Chcę przejść do Juve" przyznaje Toure. "To dla mnie wielka szansa, nawet jeśli nie mógłbym wystąpić już w tegorocznej Lidze Mistrzów. To niepowtarzalna okazja, której nie mogę stracić. W przeciągu miesiąca powinienem wiedzieć dokładnie, jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja w Barcelonie." Podobno Juventus nawiązał już kontakt z agentem Toure, oferując zawodnikowi 3,75 mln euro rocznej pensji - blisko dwa razy więcej, niż zarabia obecnie. right|120px *Zanetti wróci dopiero w listopadzie? :Jak informuje włoski Tuttosport, znowu opóźnia się powrót Cristiano Zanettiego do gry, według ostatnich badań pomocnik Bianconerich może być w stanie ponownie wybiec na boisko dopiero w listopadzie. Z pewnością jest to zła wiadomość dla trenera Ranieriego, który nie jest zachwycony postawą Poulsena, podobnie jak Momo Sissoko, pauzującego w najbliższej kolejce Serie A z powodu czerwonej kartki obejrzanej w potyczce z Palermo. Ostatnia diagnoza sugeruje, że nie zauważono poprawy stanu uszkodzonych mięśni w prawym udzie. Zanetti po raz ostatni zagrał w towarzyskim spotkaniu 27 lipca z Borussią Dortmund, które Bianconeri wygrali pewnie 3-1. Do tamtego momentu pomocnik spisywał się bardzo dobrze i był typowany do podstawowej jedenastki Juve. Jednak już w drugiej połowie meczu z Niemcami na boisko wybiegł Albin Ekdal, a kontuzjowany Cristiano pauzuje do tej pory. *Amauri: Juve chciało mnie bardziej niż Milan :Brazylijczyk Amauri jeszcze pod koniec poprzedniego sezonu był bohaterem utarczek o jego pozyskanie pomiędzy Milanem a Juventusem. Wygrał ten drugi zespół, który podpisał z byłym graczem Palermo umowę. Teraz Amauri opowiada, dlaczego wybrał Turyn kosztem Mediolanu. - Mogę powiedzieć, że Juve jest klubem, który chciał mnie bardziej – przyznał były snajper Palermo. – Mój transfer interesował również Milan, ale oni nie starali się tak bardzo jak Juventus, by mnie dostać. Juve chciało mnie bardziej i rozmawiało o mnie już od stycznia, udowadniając, że naprawdę mnie chcą – opowiada o negocjacjach z oboma klubami. Jeszcze w czasie poprzednich rozgrywek, kiedy było pewne, że Amauri odejdzie z Palermo, a Juventus i Milan walczyły nie tylko o napastnika, ale również o jak najwyższe miejsce w tabeli, Brazylijczyk przyznawał, że pod uwagę przy wyborze nowego pracodawcy bierze przede wszystkim to czy klub, w którym ma grać zakwalifikuje się do rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Wtedy wydawało się, że sam zawodnik skłania się bardziej ku grze dla Milanu, ale ten zajął dopiero piąte miejsce w Serie A, premiujące jedynie do gry w Pucharze UEFA. Jak widać pamięć piłkarza jest dość krótka, bo dziś wersja Amauriego różni się nieco od tej podawanej kilka miesięcy temu. right|120px *Amauri i Nedved w wysokiej formie :Wczoraj rano trening Bianconerich odbył się w bardzo okrojonym składzie ze względu na nieobecność piłkarzy powołanych do swych narodowych reprezentacji. Ranieri przeprowadził sesję treningową, w której udział wzięło tylko dziewięciu zawodników: bramkarze Chimenti, Pinsoglio oraz Amauri, Del Piero, Marchionni, Molinaro, Nedved, Salihamidzic i Tiago. Po półgodzinnej rozgrzewce i ćwiczeniach szybkościowym na głównej płycie, Bianconeri rozegrali serię gierek jeden na jednego, następnie dwóch na dwóch, a na końcu trzech na trzech, z dodatkowym piłkarzem, którego rolę na zmianę pełnili Tiago i Marchionni. Warto odnotować, że szczególną energią wykazywał się Nedveda, a pięknego gola zdobył Amauri. Dziś odbędzie się ostatni trening w tym tygodniu, a potem zawodnicy Starej Damy będą mieli dwa dni odpoczynku. *Blanc: Prawda o Calciopoli wyjdzie na jaw :Dyrektor Juventusu Turyn Jean-Claude Blanc stwierdził, że klub wygrał 29 Scudetti, a nie 27, dodając przy tym, że pewnego dnia prawda o tym, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, wyjdzie na jaw. "Nadal jest trochę za wcześnie, by właściwie zdefiniować Calciopoli, ale pewnego dnia wszyscy zrozumieją, gdzie leży prawda" - powiedział Blanc dla Il Sole 24 Ore. "Było nam wszystkim bardzo ciężko zaakceptować karę i degradację. Ja jednak mówię, że zdobyliśmy 29 Scudetti na boisku, mamy te dwa trofea i one jasno mówią 'Juventus Mistrzowie Włoch'. Zawodnicy wygrali je na boisku. Ciężko pracujemy, by uczynić Juventus klubem numer 1 we Włoszech, ale nie czynimy tego zadłużając się. Osiagnięmy to i będziemy walczyć do samego końca." Dyrektor generalny Starej Damy zabrał także głos na temat Ligi Mistrzów i planów nowego stadionu. "Żaden klub nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by być poza tymi rozgrywkami. Faza grupowa gwarantuje zyski w wysokości 15-20 milionów euro. Stadion? To projekt za 105 milionów euro, będzie unikalny we Włoszech i da nam ekonomiczną zwartość w przyszłości." right|120px *Legrottaglie: Kryzys to za duże słowo :Od ostatniego zwycięstwa Juventusu minęły już trzy tygodnie. W tym czasie Stara Dama zdołała trzy mecze zremisować, jeden przegrać. Czy te wyniki, w połączeniu z coraz słabszą grą, wystarczą by mówić o kryzysie? Głos w tej sprawie zabrał Nicola Legrottaglie. "Kryzys to za duże słowo. Jeśli klub zremisuje kilka spotkań, przegrywając jedno, to jeszcze nie czas na nie. To moment na przemyślenie sytuacji, z której możemy się wydostać, jeśli zachowamy spokój i opanowanie. Gdy sprawy idą w złym kierunku, nie wszyscy gracze są w stanie pokazać się z najlepszej strony. I właśnie w tym momencie stara gwardia powinna dać z siebie więcej niż inni, wykorzystując swoje doświadczenie i charakter. To powinno pomóc innym graczom, którzy są przyzwyczajeni do gry w Empoli, Sienie czy Chievo. Sam znakomicie wiem jak to jest. Choć wspaniale jest ją nosić, jednak koszulka Juventusu może przygniatać nowych graczy. Wtedy powinni spróbować czerpać radość z nowych doświadczeń." Legrottaglie nawiązał także do sytuacji trenera "W naszej szatni są nadzwyczajne osoby, profesjonaliści w każdym calu. Ranieri zna nas doskonale, my znamy jego. Potrafimy zrozumieć się bez słów. Nasza siła tkwi w jedności, zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem, udowodniliśmy to rok i dwa lata temu. Podobnie będzie w tym roku, Juventus zawsze musi walczyć o najwyższe laury, nic nie usprawiedliwia wyjątków." Po przerwie na spotkania reprezentacji Bianconerich czekają ciężkie mecze, przeciwko Napoli na ich terenie, a także szlagierowe spotkanie z Realem Madryt kilka dni później. *Giovinco gotowy do podpisania nowej umowy :Zawodnik Juventusu Turyn Sebastian Giovinco potwierdził, że jest gotowy do złożenia swojego podpisu na nowym kontrakcie ze Starą Damą. "Wiem, że odbyło się w tej sprawie spotkanie, a kolejne jest planowane na przyszły tydzień. Nic więcej nie wiem, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jestem gotów, by podpisać nową umowę. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę tu w Turynie na zawsze." Piłkarz o pseudonimie "Formica Atomica" skomentował również ostatnie niepowodzenie Bianconerich. "To nie jest łatwy moment dla Juve, ale jestem przekonany, że znowu staniemy się wielkim zespołem" - zakończył 21-latek. Giovinco przebywa obecnie na zgrupowaniu młodzieżowej reprezentacji Włoch, która w meczu eliminacyjnym do Mistrzostw Europy zmierzy się z Izrealem. right|120px *Buffon obwinia się o kontuzję :Gianluigi Buffon obwinia się o kontuzję wyłączającą go z gry na cztery tygodnie, której doznał w meczu z Palermo. Bramkarzowi Starej Damy odnowił się uraz mięśnia, którego nabawił się trzy tygodnie wcześniej w pojedynku z Cagliari. Popularny Gigi opuści jednak nie tylko dwa nadchodzące mecze eliminacyjne reprezentacji Włoch, ale równiez spotkanie Ligi Mistrzów z Realem Madryt. "Jestem głupi, gdyż to ja popełniłem błąd. Nie powinienem był zagrać przeciwko Palermo. Czułem ból już w pierwszej połowie, dlatego przez resztę meczu starałem się ograniczyć uszkodzenia, kiedy kopałem piłkę. Zostałem ukarany za swoją wspaniałomyślność - chęć dołożenia swojego wkładu w delikatnym dla drużyny momencie. Teraz przez miesiąc będę tylko widzem, a później będę musiał być ostrożny, by uniknąć odnowienia się kontuzji. Szkoda, ponieważ nie tylko stracę sporo meczów w lidze, ale także spotkanie z Realem Madryt, na które z niecierpliwością czekałem i które będzie bardzo ważne." *Juventus zainteresowany Zhirkovem :Juventus rozgrywa słabe otwarcie sezonu, czego ukoronowaniem była niedawna porażka 1-2 przeciwko Palermo na własnym stadionie. Stara Dama ma w swoim składzie kilka podstarzałych już gwiazd, z 36-letnim Pavlem Nedvedem na czele. Z tego powodu skauci Juventusu bacznie obserwują sytuację na rynku. Sporym uznaniem w ich oczach cieszy się skrzydłowy CSKA Moskwa - Yuri Zhirkov. Doniesienia z Włoch sugerują, że 25-letni reprezentant Rosji byłby idealnym następcą Nedveda od przyszłego sezonu. Zhirkov znalazł się na ustach piłkarskiej Europy po znakomitych występach na tegorocznych Mistrzostwach Europy, gdzie reprezentacja Rosji dotarła do półfinału. Zawodnik gra w moskiewskich klubie od 2004 roku, na koncie ma także 26 występów w narodowych barwach. Wiele mówiło się, że po znakomitym turnieju opuści CSKA już tego lata by spróbować swoich sił w lepszej lidze, jednak ostatecznie do transferu nie doszło. Jeśli sam zawodnik zdecyduje się na transfer, nie powinien mieć żadnych problemów ze znalezieniem nowego pracodawcy. right|120px *Dwunastu na zgrupowania reprezentacji :Większość zawodników Juventusu chce jak najszybciej zapomnieć o porażce z Palermo, a sztab szkoleniowy Bianconerich zarządził dwa dni odpoczynku po serii siedmiu spotkań co trzy dni. Drużyna powróci do treningów w środę rano, ale bez dwunastu piłkarzy powołanych na mecze reprezentacji narodowych. Oprócz wspomnianej już trójki Azzurrich (Buffon, Chiellini, Camoranesi), Stara Dama będzie miała swoich reprezentantów w eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Świata, a także w barażu do Mistrzostw Europy do lat 21. Pozostała dziewiątka to: De Ceglie, Marchisio, Giovinco, Grygera, Manninger, Knezevic, Poulsen, Sissoko oraz Ekdal. Lista nie obejmuje Olofa Mellberga, który razem z Mauro Camoranesim przeszedł dziś rano serię badań z użyciem ultradźwięków, które wykazały, że szwedzki obrońca ma ostre zapalenie mięśnia odwodzącego w prawym udzie, ale nie doszło do jego uszkodzenia. Mimo to zawodnik nie pojedzie na zgrupowanie kadry Trzech Koron, jako że nie będzie w stanie wykurować się na zaplanowany na następną sobotę mecz z Portugalią. Camoranesi natomiast naciągnął mięsień w prawym udzie, a o tym fakcie został poinformowany lekarz Azzurrich, doktor Castellacci. Dlatego od decyzji sztabu medycznego Włochów zależy, czy Mauro oraz Gigi Buffon zagrają w meczach z Bułgarią i Czarnogórą. *Prezydent: Nie wińcie Ranieriego :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Giovanni Cobolli Gigli poprosił wszystkich, by nie winili trenera Claudio Ranieriego za ostatnie niepowodzenia klubu. "Juventus wierzy w swój zespół i trenera" - powiedział gazecie Tuttosport. "Z technicznego punktu widzenia jest to dla nas trudne, ale byliśmy dwa lata temu w Rimini w Serie B i to też nie było dla wszystkich przyjemne. Cały skład zademonstrował, że rozwiąże problemy, nie bardziej niż Del Piero i spółka liczymy, że będziemy na mecz z Napoli gotowi z wielką determinacją. To nie jest w żadnen sposób tylko wina Ranieriego. Nie możemy zapominać, że dzięki niemu weszliśmy do Ligi Mistrzów. Wrzesień był dla nas ciężkim miesiącem i nie poszedł tak, jak myśleliśmy. Nie ma jednak żadnych usprawiedliwień. Jestem przekonany, że Ranieri i jego sztab będzie w stanie uczynić ten Juventus znowu wielkim." 120px|right *Del Piero: Odrodzimy się :Alessandro Del Piero przekonuje, że w szatni piłkarze Juventusu są zjednoczeni i razem zażegnają powstały kryzys. Po remisach z Catanią, Sampdorią i Bate zaczęto spekulować na temat posady trenera Claudio Ranieriego, a całą dyskusję wzmogła tylko wczorajsza porażka z Palermo. Ale kapitan Juve zaprzecza, jakoby w ekipie doszło do rozłamu i jest przekonany, że tylko wspólnie Stara Dama może się podnieść. "Czy mamy jakieś problemy w szatni? Nie zauważyłem niczego podejrzanego między kimkolwiek" przyznaje Alex. "Nikt nie przyszedł do mnie z czymś takim, a gdyby były, to porozmawialibyśmy w cztery oczy. W ekipie panuje jedność i solidarność, a ja optymistycznie patrzę na naszą sytuację, teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Musimy wrócić do ciężkiej pracy i dawać z siebie tyle, ile tylko możemy. Ostatnio wiele nam nie wychodzi, ale musimy opanować sytuację." *Niespodzianka, czy spodziewany rezultat? Juventus przegrał z Palermo :W sześciu meczach ligowych dziewięć punktów to bardzo słaby bilans jak na drużynę tej klasy jak Juventus. Tym razem Bianconerri przegrali u siebie (!) z US Palermo 1:2. Jest to więc potwierdzenie tego, że Juve jest kompletnie bez formy. Pozostaje tylko pytanie - co dalej po tej potyczce z Claudio Ranierim ? Spotkanie Juventusus Turyn było o być lub nie być dla Claudio Ranierego. Od pierwszych minut atakowali gospodarze, Alessandro Del Piero sprawdził Marco Amelię, następnie Zdenek Grygera celnie uderzał, jednak bramkarz był dobrze dysponowany. Po pierwszym kwadransie do roboty wzięli się goście. Na efekt czekać trzeba było do 24. minuty. Dośrodkowanie w pole karne z głębi pola u z woleja uderza Edison Cavani. Górą Buffon, jednak wypluł piłkę do której dopadł Miccoli i mieliśmy 0:1! Były zawodnik Juventusu przypomina o sobie kibicom z Turynu. Miccoli mógł jednak zdobyć jeszcze jedną bramkę minutę później. Tym razem jednak jego były kluby kolega Buffon stanął na wysokości zadania. right|120px *Amelia: Stać nas na znakomity mecz :Wywiadu przed spotkaniem z Juventusem udzielił etatowy bramkarz Palermo, Marco Amelia. Golkiper ekipy Rosanero w rozmowie z dziennikarzem Il Giornale di Sicilia poruszył kwestię formy strzeleckiej Brazylijczyka Amauriego. "On naprawdę zasłużył na tę szansę, to klasowy zawodnik, a jego miejsce jest właśnie w takiej drużynie. Obecnie dla Palermo jest po prostu kolejnym problemem, ale wierzę, że emocje i wspomnienia sparaliżują go. Po meczu przeciwko nam może się z powrotem odblokować." Bramkarz Palermo nie wierzy w to, że Juventus znajduje się obecnie w kryzysie. "Bądźmy szczerzy - Juventus nie znajduje się w żadnym kryzysie. Jesteśmy dopiero na początku sezonu i wszystkie drużyny - również Palermo - ciężko pracują, by znaleźć się w optymalnej formie. Myślę, że nawet najlepsze ekipy mają na razie z tym problemy, ale jestem przekonany, że ich prawdziwą wartość poznamy już niedługo. Oczywiście wierzę, że Bianconeri nie odblokują się w spotkaniu z nami, tylko później. Jedziemy do Turynu w przekonaniu, że stać nas na zagranie na tym samym poziomie. Znamy swoje możliwości, możemy zaliczyć znakomite zawody, wierząc jednocześnie, że Juventus nie jest jeszcze w optymalnej formie. Dyskusje z ostatnich dni nie wpłyną na przebieg spotkania, szczególnie, że przeciwnik posiada w swoich szeregach wielu doświadczonych i charyzmatycznych zawodników. Obawiam się, że te wszystkie plotki tylko ich wzmocnią." *Kadra z Buffonem, ale bez Iaquinty :Do kadry meczowej powraca Gianluigi Buffon. Bramkarz ponownie trenował normalnie ze swoimi kolegami i rozegrał testowy sparing podczas ostatniej sesji przed meczem z Palermo. Gigi jest już w pełni sił i będzie do dyspozycji trenera Ranieriego. Do zespołu wraca również Giorgio Chiellini, który czuje się coraz lepiej po urazie, jakiego nabawił się w spotkaniu przeciwko Bate. Jutro na Stadio Olimpico nie pojawi się za to na pewno Vincenzo Iaquinta, który nie doszedł do siebie po Lidze Mistrzów. Napastnik na pewno nie wystąpi w najbliższej kolejce Serie A, a o jego stanie zdrowia zostanie również poinformowany sztab medyczny reprezentacji Włoch. Oprócz Iaquinty, zabraknie również Trezeguet, Zanettiego oraz Zebiny, ale cała trójka oprócz francuskiego snajpera powinna powrócić do normalnych treningów już po przerwie na mecze reprezentacji. Nie wystąpi również kontuzjowany niedawno Nicola Legrottaglie. :Kadra na mecz z Palermo: :*'Bramkarze:' Buffon, Manninger :*'Obrońcy:' Chiellini, Mellberg, Knezevic, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie :*'Pomocnicy:' Salihamidzic, Nedved, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Tiago, Marchionni :*'Napastnicy:' Amauri, Del Piero 120px|right *Legrottaglie przedłuża kontrakt :Jak informuje internetowa strona uefa.com, Nicola Legrottaglie zdecydował się na przedłużenie kontraktu z Juventusem o kolejny rok, a nowa umowa będzie obowiązywać do lipca 2011 roku. Obrońca wybił się rozgrywając dobry sezon w Chievo Verona, by latem 2003 roku trafić do ekipy Bianconerich. Jednak po niezbyt udanym pierwszym roku w Turynie, piłkarza wypożyczono do Bologni i Sieny. Jego powrót w 2006 roku okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę - Nicola rozegrał znakomity sezon 2007/08, występując w lidze 33 razy i zdobywając dwie bramki. Dzięki równej grze otrzymał powołanie od Marcello Lippiego na mecz eliminacyjny z Gruzją, w którym rozegrał pełne 90 minut. Sam Legrottaglie jest zadowolony z przedłużenia umowy. "Możliwość zakładania koszulki Juve to dla mnie wielka radość i powód do dumy." *Goncharenko rozżalony :Szkoleniowiec wczorajszych rywali Juventusu Turyn w Lidze Mistrzów Viktor Goncharenko skomentował postawę swoich podopiecznych w starciu z bardziej utytułowanym rywalem. "Powinniśmy być dumni z tej drużyny. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to Liga Mistrzów, a także patrząc na poziom naszych przeciwników osiągnęliśmy bardzo dobry rezultat. Ale kiedy szedłem tu na konferencję prasową czułem parę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, ponieważ prowadziliśmy już dwoma golami, a zdobyliśmy tylko punkt. W piłce nożnej jest wszystko możliwe. Brakowało nam doświadczenia, gdyż mogliśmy wczoraj zwyciężyć. Nadal mamy o co walczyć przeciwko Zenitowi, a później Realowi. Chcę podziękować białoruskim mediom, telewizji i lokalnym dziennikarzom, ponieważ nie interesowali się oni nam przed tym meczem. To dodało nam dodatkowej motywacji. Mówili o Stadionie Dinamo, o Juventusie i ich znakomitych piłkarzach. Wiemy teraz gdzie Del Piero i Nedved się urodzili, ale co wiemy o Rodionovie, Staseviczu i Khagushu? Oby tak dalej." 120px|right *Dzień odpoczynku Bianconerich :Po długiej serii sześciu meczów w ciągu dwóch tygodni (cztery w Serie A i dwa w Lidze Mistrzów). Bianconeri w końcu zasłużyli na jeden dzień odpoczynku. Po powrocie z Mińska wszyscy podopieczni Claudio Ranieriego otrzymali dzień wolnego. Zawodnicy wznowią treningi jutro rano w Vinovo i od razu zaczną przygotowywać się do kolejnego spotkania, które odbędzie się na Stadio Olimpico w niedzielne popołudnie. Rywalem Starej Damy będzie ekipa Palermo. W składzie Juventusu nie ma żadnego zawodnika zawieszonego za kartki. W poprzednim spotkaniu z Sampdorią powiększyła się jednak lista zawodników z żółtymi kartkami na koncie: Camoranesi otrzymał wtedy swoje drugie upomnienia, natomiast Mellberg został ukarany żółtą kartą po raz pierwszy. *Kolejne komentarze po BATE :Kolejni zawodnicy skomentowali wczorajszy mecz Ligi Mistrzów pomiędzy BATE Borysow a Juventusem Turyn, który zakończył się wynikiem 2:2. Z zespołu białoruskiego głos zabrał kapitan Dmitrij Likhtarovicz: "Osiągnęliśmy dobry wynik przeciwko drużynie klasy europejskiej. Mieliśmy jednak dwa gole przewagi, dlatego to raczej dwa punkty stracone niż jeden zyskany. Będziemy walczyć o zwycięstwo w pozostałych czterech spotkaniach." Kryvets, który zdobył pierwszą bramkę dla BATE, dodał: "Zaczęliśmy niesamowicie. Gdyby udało nam się obronić nasze prowadzenie, byłoby to fantastyczne osiągnięcie. Końcowy wynik jest jednak sprawiedliwy. Po przerwie skoncentrowaliśmy się bardziej na defensywie, ale i tak udało nam się stworzyć kilka obiecujących sytuacji. Kiedy strzeliliśmy drugiego gola, gra była dużo trudniejsza, ponieważ Juve zaczęło grać na swoich najwyższych obrotach." Alex Manninger, który zastępował w tym pojedynku kontuzjowanego Gianluigiego Buffona, tak skomentował wczorajszy remis. "Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zbyt rozczarowany. BATE miało bardzo dobrą pierwszą połowę. Gospodarze byli dużo lepsi w pierwszych 25 minutach, a my mieliśmy szczęście, że doprowadziliśmy do stanu 2:2 jeszcze przed przerwą. Stworzyliśmy sobie parę okazji w drugiej odsłonie meczu, ale nie udało nam się umieścić piłki w siatce. Nie zlekceważyliśmy naszych przeciwników - oglądaliśmy mecze BATE na video i wiedzieliśmy o tym białoruskim klubie wszystko." 120px|right *LM (2/6): Bate 2-2 Juventus :Juventus zremisował z Bate Borysów w Mińsku 2-2. W pierwszych 25 minut postawę zawodników trenera Ranieriego można określić jednym słowem - katastrofa. Już po 12 minutach gospodarze pięciokrotnie wykonywali rzuty rożne, przeważali, bez przerwy zagrażali bramce strzeżonej przez Manningera. Kilka chwil później boisko z powodu kontuzji musiał opuścić Nicola Legrottaglie, którego zastąpił Dario Knevezic. Jednak chwilę później po jego błędzie padła pierwsza bramka dla białoruskiej ekipy - prostopadłe podanie trafiło do Kryvetsa, który zwodem minął austriackiego bramkarza Juve i wpakował piłkę do siatki. Niecałe 10 minut później było już 2-0 - po dośrodkowaniu z lewego skrzydła podania nie przeciął Pavel Nedved, a piłkę do siatki skierował Stasevich. Na szczęście Bianconeri oprzytomnieli w porę - już po pięciu minutach kontaktową bramkę zdobył Vincenzo Iaquinta, wykorzystując podanie Sebastiana Giovinco. Do końca pierwszej połowy utrzymywała się jednobramkowa przewaga Bate, ale w trzeciej minucie doliczonego czasu gry piłkę na swojej połowie przejęli piłkarze Juve, trafiła ona do Giovinco, który ponownie znakomicie obsłużył Iaquintę, a ten bez problemów trafił po raz drugi. Na przerwę piłkarze obu ekip zeszli przy stanie 2-2. Drugie 45 minut rozpoczęło się od ofensywy Juve, które kilkukrotnie poważnie zagroziło bramce Varemki. Swoje okazje mieli jednak również gospodarze, w głównej mierze za sprawą nie najlepiej grającej formacji defensywnej Bianconerich. Szczęścia próbowali m.in. Del Piero oraz Nedved, ale najczęściej były to strzały niecelne, bądź dobrze interweniował golkiper Bate. W samej końcówce trener Ranieri wprowadził za Iaquintę Amauriego, ale wynik nie uległ już zmianie i Juve odnosi swój trzeci remis z rzędu. *Amauri nie zagra z powodu grypy? :Możliwe, że Juventus będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Bate Borysów bez swojego asa z linii ataku, Amauriego. Brazylijczyk, który trafił latem do Turynu z Palermo i zdobył do tej pory trzy bramki, ma gorączkę. Zawodnik wyleciał razem z drużyną do Mińska, ale według ostatnich doniesień, nie będzie w stanie wystąpić w wieczornym spotkaniu drugiej kolejki Ligi Mistrzów. Choroba zaczęła się podobno zaraz po ligowym spotkaniu z Sampdorią, ale do tej pory nie udało się jej zwalczyć. Wygląda więc na to, że partnerem Alessandro Del Piero w napadzie Bianconerich będzie Vincenzo Iaquinta. 120px|right *Remis w Genui :Po niezwykle zaciętym spotkaniu Juventus Turyn nie zdołał pokonać na wyjeździe Sampdorii Genua. Gospodarze zagrali bardzo rozsądnie nie rzucając się do szaleńczych ataków, lecz szansy szukając w grze z kontry. Spotkanie doskonale mogło się ułożyć dla piłkarzy z Turynu. W dogodnej sytuacji w czwartej minucie znalazł się Del Piero, ale Mirante złapał piłkę. Chwilę później w pozycji strzeleckiej był Christian Poulsen, ale i jego próba była niecelna. Odpowiedź Sampdorii nastąpiła w dziewiątej minucie. Angelo Palombo celnie dograł do Stankeviciusa, ale Manninger miał szczęście bo strzał był niecelny. Podobnie było chwilę później gdy w światło bramki nie umiał trafić Franceschini. W 20. minucie powinno być 1:0 dla gości. Mohamed Sissoko celnie dogrywał do Alexa Del Piero, a ten z 11 metrów trafił w lewy słupek bramki Antonio Mirante! Tym razem szczęście po stronie miejscowych. Del Piero dalej próbował, ale jego strzały były niecelne lub blokowane przed defensorów. Do przerwy wynik spotkania się nie zmienił. Pierwsze trzy kwadranse to bardzo wyrównany bój. Obie drużyny próbowały znaleźć receptę na strzelenie bramki, ale nie potrafiły tego zrobić. *Już jutro mecz: Sampdoria vs Juventus :Piąta kolejkę Serie A rozpocznie mecz w Genui, gdzie miejscowa Sampdoria będzie podejmować Juventus Turyn. Goście mają zagrać z Mauro Camoranesim i Alessandro Del Piero w pierwszym składzie. Sampdoria zdecydowanie jest w kryzysie od początku sezonu. Na nic zdał się remis na starcie z Interem Mediolan czy zwycięstwo, aż 5:0 w Pucharze UEFA nad FBK Kowno, bo drużyna w lidze wciąż nie zaznała smaku zwycięstwa i zajmuje obecnie dopiero 17. miejsce w tabeli wyprzedzając tylko Bolonię, Regginę i Cagliari, w przed sezonem nie takiego towarzystwa miał szukać zespół. Co gorsza Doria strzeliła w czterech meczach jedynie dwie bramki i pod tym względem jest lepsza jedynie od zamykającego tabelę zespołu z Cagliari. Spory wpływ na ten fakt ma strzelecka impotencja tego, na którego w Genui najbardziej liczą, czyli najlepszego strzelca drużyny z poprzedniego sezonu, wykupionego latem na stałe z Realu Madryt Antonio Cassano. Reprezentant Włoch trafił w tym sezonie dwa razy w meczach z FBK Kowno, ale w lidze gole zapisywali na swoim koncie jedynie Delvecchio i Franceschini. Co gorsza Doria nie zdobyła wciąż gola na wyjeździe i tylko losowi może dziękować, że w tak ciężkim okresie przyjdzie jej grać z Juve przed własną publicznością. W innym wypadku ciężko byłoby myśleć choćby o jednym punkcie. 120px|right *Secco: Lubię Cassano :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn Alessio Secco powiedział, że jest wielkim fanem talentu Antonio Cassano, ale wytłumaczył dlaczego nie starał się o zatrudnienie go w Starej Damie. – Cassano ma wielki talent, jednak ja przy zakupie piłkarzy kieruję się pewnymi zasadami – mówi Secco. - Cassano ma wielki talent. My jednak mamy w swoim składzie Alexa Del Piero i oczekujemy od niego jeszcze kilku lat gry na najwyższym poziomie, a to bardzo podobni zawodnicy. Do tego Antonio ma trudny charakter, dlatego nigdy się o niego nie ubiegałem – dodał Secco. *Tylko remis Juventusu z Catanią :Bez trzech punktów w czwartej kolejce Juventus Turyn. Na Stadio Olimpico po 16 minutach było 1:0 dla gospodarzy. Trzecie trafienie z rzędu zaliczył Amauri (fot). Bianconeri przeważali, kontrolowali przebieg spotkania jednak w 68 minucie wymknęło się ono im spod kontroli. Do siatki trafił Plasmati i jego gol dał Catanii cenny punkt. Pierwsza akcja w tym meczu w wykonaniu gości - Cristian Llama dośrodkowywał z rzutu wolnego, piłka spadła wprost na nogę Matiasa Silvestre ale ten uderzył bardzo niecelnie. Na odpowiedź gospodarzy czekać trzeba było do 16. minuty, ale chyba warto było. Sebastian Giovinco dośrodkował na głowę Amauriego, a nowy nabytek Juventusu nie miał problemu z pokonaniem Bizarriego. W kolejnych minutach miejscowi próbowali atakować, ale sędzia często dopatrywał się pozycji spalonych u napastników z Turyny. W końcu jednak udało się przeprowadzić akcję, a raczej dobrze wyegzekwować rzut wolny. Sebastian Giovinco próbował sił z 22 metrów, ale jego strzał problemów golkiperowi Catanii nie sprawił. (więcej) Kategoria:Strona główna